Solar energy collection devices utilizing photovoltaic means for direct conversion of incident radiation into electrical energy are currently undergoing extensive development to reduce their cost. Use of radiant energy concentration devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,519 in combination with solar cells, is one promising area because of the reduction in total cell area obtained. Particular problems associated with such a combination are cooling of the cells, and concentrator durability. In the patent previously referred to there is shown a combination of such elements including a solid plastic concentrator element that would be suitable for active cooling due to the open nature of the bottom of the assembly. Where a completely passive cooling system is desired, one must design for the maximum heat needed to be dissipated from each cell to prevent damage to the cells and concentrators. Of course, a hollow plastic concentrator element such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 811,347 or any other type of concentrator element may also be utilized.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved solar energy concentration device utilizing photovoltaic cells for the direct conversion of incident energy into electrical energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved solar energy receiver having photovoltaic means and requiring passive cooling.